The Internet provides a vast amount of knowledge about people, places, and things. Users utilize search engines to cull through the vast array of available knowledge when they want detailed information about a particular person, place, or thing. Mobile devices may be utilized to access the Internet and conduct searches from anywhere. For example, when a user is standing next to a historical landmark, he or she may search historical data for the landmark, photos relevant to the landmark, etc. A search engine returns results to the user based on the query by locating relevant content that was found by the search engine via a web crawl.
The information available on the Internet was made more personal and socially interactive with the advent of social networking. With social networking, users are able to share chat sessions with each other, post comments to each other, share pictures, etc. However, the interaction between users in a social networking environment is generally limited to the specially created web interface of the social networking system.